1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a connector with a device for confirming an electric connection.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
When male and female connector housings are engaged to be electrically connected, the visual confirmation of whether or not male and female terminal members provided in a connector housing are positively connected is impossible from outside due to housing walls.
A connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 51-69790 shown in FIG. 9 is known to solve this problem. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 1 denotes a male connector housing provided therein with a female terminal member 8, and numeral 2 denotes a female connector housing provided therein with a male terminal member 7. Conductors 3 and 4 are respectively connected to the female and male terminal members 7 and 8 for connecting electric components to a power source. Check conductors 5 and 5' are respectively provided in the connector housings 1 and 2, and check contactors 5a and 5a' respectively connected to the ends of the conductors 5 and 5' are so composed as to contact with each other only when the female and male terminal members 7 and 8 are completely connected. When the check conductors 5 and 5' are connected to a connection confirming device, whether or not the connection is complete can be confirmed.
However, according to the above-mentioned prior art, the check conductors 5 and 5' of the connection confirming devices must be connected to both the check conductors 5 and 5' provided in both the female and male connector housings. Therefore, in order to connect the check devices, the female and male connector housings must be formed the same, and have such drawbacks that are feasibly restricted in connecting timings and positions and might become frequently difficult to connect.